


Naruto Uzumaki: A New Person

by Samovar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Custom Jutsu, Everyone Is Stronger, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Naruto Changes His Style, Naruto Has Full Kurama, Other, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Relationships Have Yet To Be Decided, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strategy & Tactics, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samovar/pseuds/Samovar
Summary: Well it's my first time on this site. I'm a Weeb so I thought after seeing so many Naruto fanfictions do one myself. I'll just Summarize it. The Kyuubi basically gives Naruto a talk on the many he's lacking that a Ninja needs (He's 8) and Naruto takes his advice and begins to work way harder then in canon and varies his jutsu aswell.The first chapter will pretty much be telling you everything going on in the story (it may be short).Edit 1: We'll Begin The Start Of The Genuine Story at Chapter! 6-9
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten
Comments: 37
Kudos: 14





	1. Rundown Of The Story

Well uh I'm Samovar, wait you could probably tell that by looking up couldn't you?

Anyways, this chapter is just gonna be telling what I have in store and the thing that I'm going to do with this story! First things first I just want to say constructive criticism in appreciated in any way shape or form as long as it isn't something about you just saying you dislike this part with no way on how to improve upon it. That is criticism which I do not accept.

So I'm going to say things about Naruto I believe you should know but it may spoil some bits you wanted to see. His Chakra Natures these being Wind,Lightning and Earth.These were decided by myself and a few friends since his parents had more then just 1 chakra nature. Naruto to say the least will be a complicated character.

Throughout the first few chapters you may see Naruto taking some Ls but he will get stronger and stronger. This chapter has been edited so yeah. I'm going to build up Naruto's character to not be an instant prodigy like Sasuke, but he will be one in his one right. 

As for the relationships, there is only one as of right now since Naruto is only going to be **12 or younger**. Same goes for all the other characters, there will be ships in Shippuden thought they will not be thrown on us. The only ship I plan on having for this story is Kaka-Sensei x Anko. Please do not get angry at me because there is only 1 ship.

To all the people who thought the ship was going to be Yaoi I am sorry but no. I may have 1 minor yaoi ship in Shippuden but that's it. Anyways, as for Naruto's skill set I plan on him being an all-rounder. He'll mainly use Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. He'll still be terrible at genjutsu but will use at most during the story a C rank genjutsu. As for Fuinjutsu, (sorry if it was spelt incorrectly) he won't even start learning any of that till Shippuden.

I do plan on adding Ocs which will be showcased soon etc etc. And one massive change is that Minato gave Naruto the full Nine Tails not just half of it. As for Kekkei Genkai and Dojutsu Naruto won't get any in this story. Sorry to you all, but he may get one in Shippuden though it'll most likely be a mid tier/low tier one, like Lava release. My story will diverge from canon a bit so if none of this pleases you then you're allowed to leave.

Anyways,I hope you all have a great day! Signing out Samovar. 


	2. The Start Of Naruto Uzumaki!

" _Is it **that** thing again?" _A random villager said as a blonde haired boy slowly walked through the streets. _" Ugh, why does he even show his face here anymore nobody even likes him."_ Another one stated looking in disgust at the boy. 

_"What's even worse I heard he wanted to become Hokage! If he ever did I would leave the village straight away!"_ One more began before the blonde boy turned around glaring at them intensely as the boy flinched back and scurried away.

"I WILL BECOME HOKAGE YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT ALL YOU BASTARDS SAY!" The blonde boy proclaimed as his eyes flashed red running back to his empty apartment. 'I'll show them all..once I become Hokage they'll all respect me and know me as Naruto Uzumaki! Not some demon or brat.' Naruto thought kicking a pebble in his path.

 _"Hey wait guys!"_ A random Chunin stopping as he saw Naruto. _"Yeah it's just the goddamned demon..."_ The other Chunin said glaring hatefully at Naruto as the blonde's pace increased. _"How about we teach him a lesson for thinking he can walk in our streets...."_ The Chunin began as naruto dashed away running as fast as his legs could carry him.

' _No....No.... I have to escape them but they're closing in on me fast!"_ Naruto thought as a kunai grazed his cheek. _"DIE YOU DEMON!"_ as the Chunin dashed forward kicking Naruto in the back sending him rolling forwards but yet he kept running. " ** _FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU!"_** the other chunin came in as a fireball came out of his mouth hurling towards him.

' **Substitution Jutsu!"** Naruto practically screamed as he was replaced by a piece of wood escaping the fireball just by nick of his hairs burning some of it off. ' _Seems like Iruka-Teme's Lessons weren't a waste luckily the Substitution is the one jutsu I know......" Naruto thought_ as the Chunins left muttering curses at Naruto.

' _Why me. WHAT HAVE I EVEN DONE TO THESE BASTARDS TO BE CHASED DOWN BY THEM EVERYDAY LIKE IT'S GAME!"_ Naruto thought as began to softly cry any villagers who saw him on the way snidely sneering.

As Naruto entered his apartment he boiled a cup of instant ramen laying in bed and falling asleep into his mindscape.

** In Naruto's Mindscape **

**"So my jailor has finally decided to bless me with his presence.....So early too this is a pleasant surprise."**??? said as Naruto looked around as he was in a sewer with a large cage infront of him.

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ Naruto shouted to the air only to met with a chuckle . **" You may know who am if you had actually used your brain for once and looked at your surroundings...." ???** idly began before Naruto started his rant. " _LISTEN HERE YOU DAMN TEME! I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE SO YOU BETTER RESPECT ME!"_

 **" Listen here damn brat.........YOU CAN'T BECOME HOKAGE IF YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO BECOME HOKAGE YET YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT 1 CLASSMATE AT ALL!" ???** said shouting at Naruto as the shockwaves from his thundering voice knocked Naruto down.

 _"What am I lacking then! What does a Hokage need to be considered a true Hokage!"_ Naruto desperately asked as ??? rolled it's eyes. **"Maybe you should ask your Jiji for tips on how to do that.Now can you just leave I'm tired brat...." ???** said as Naruto nodded. 

**Outside Of Naruto's Mindscape**

"GHuh! What a weird dream....." Naruto said aloud. "But maybe that dream could be the one thing that helps me become Hokage!" As the boy began to put on his clothing and leaving his apartment (not before eating a cup of ramen.)

As the blonde boy made his way to Hokage he once again noticed the hateful glares he was receiving sticking out his tongue at each and every single one of though the boy did not dare do the same for any Chunin+ shinobi.Once he arrived at the Hokage's tower he was met by a shinobi blocking his way snidely grinning at him.

"What do you want **brat**." The ninja rudely began before Naruto interrupted. " **MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DAMN IT! I NEED TO SPEAK TO JIJI!"** "Now now, let's not get feisty now we both know that you can't stand a chance against me. So about you make your way back home...." **"** **SUBSTITUTION JUTSU!!"** As the boy turned into a piece of wood as he was behind the shinobi making his way inside the tower.

"Jiji! Did ya miss me!" Naruto proclaimed as Hiruzen sighed. "Yes I did indeed Naruto. Now is there a reason why you're here?" "Yeah well I want to know what I need to become Hokage!" Naruto meekly said as Hiruzen looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" "I just want to know the things I'm lacking to become Hokage Jiji! And I want you to tell me everything don't hold back no matter how harsh!"Naruto shouted.

"Okay Naruto make sure to listen closely however." Hiruzen began as Naruto listened closely. "You are lacking in the area of Taijutsu, because your using the completely wrong style for you and instead of trying different things you follow the academy style so I would suggest going to the Shinobi library and getting some scrolls on taijutsu. A style that involves dodging,attacking and unpredictability would be best for you."

"So the first thing I'm lacking is Taijutsu Jiji?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen nodded." Yes Naruto that is the first thing every Ninja needs so once you have a Taijutsu that is efficient you can come back to me."

"Okay Jiji I'll see you very soon!" As Naruto left the Hokage tower leaving Hiruzen. 'Naruto really is determined to become Hokage....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp sorry this chapter wasn't as long as you expected. Around the end I will admit the writing got more sloppier and I'll try my best to improve upon it. Next chapter is the start of Naruto's training so If you want more make sure to leave positive comments down below. Now I am still in need of beta Readers so my tag is Scarovar#1234 (I changed my name for halloween) so if any of you want to do that just dm me. Also incase you didn't know (If did just skip this part) beta reader means to read the chapter earlier then everyone else and pick out the flaws in my story and how to do it. Anyways Bye See You all Around!


	3. The Training Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here but introduced some characters next chapter will cover the Taijutsu training just thought that It'd be good to release a chapter after so long.

"So the first thing I have to do is find a Taijutsu scroll right? Doesn't seem to hard." Naruto stated as he ran for the village library. Though Naruto didn't like telling many, he actually liked reading it's just the fact the library woman was always quite rude. However,now that our young blonde had recently been enrolled into the academy, the librarian has to let him inside no matter how much she hates him. 

As the young boy made his way towards the library he felt as though could truly break him. At this point Naruto has learned that no matter what he may do the villagers will still give him those hateful glares. After he is all **The Demon Fox**. As the boy made his way into the library he noticed the lady glaring at him.

"Get out brat!" "Too bad I'm an official academy student! Now let me through teme!" "Fine go through brat. Just remember you aren't allowed past the academy section...." She wearily began as Naruto rushed forwards. "No running in the library!" 'Finally i made it without any problems,well I did have a tiny problem but that lady was just pushover anyways!' Naruto angrily thought.

As the boy walked to the academy section he couldn't help but look at the jutsu section. ' Gah I wanna learn so many jutsu! But Jiji made me promise not to go there until I mastered Taijutsu.....'

The blond gathered his composure as with much reluctance, turned over to the Taijutsu section. Maybe this would give him the skills to show Sasuke that he was worth his time. However, Naruto was not skilled at anything since he was so fixated on becoming on Hokage. The blond may have been lucky enough to find a friend or anything distinctive he knew. But, he never had many friends in the first place so he had to doubt anybody would come.

As the boy browsed through the scrolls, he noticed that there was not a single style that fitted him. Was it him? Or was it the taijutsu being to simple? This question made the think (which he rarely did), what if he could sneak into the Jonin section and steal a Taijutsu scroll..... Now any sane person would have walked away instead of going to the Jonin section.

Unfortunately for some, Naruto and sane did not go into the same sentence. So as quiet as the boy could be, he began to sneak towards the Jonin part of the library looking carefully for any traps ; which surprisingly was none.

This library must have never set the traps due to the fact that everyone in the village followed the rules. However, you and I both know ,yes you the person reading this, that Naruto will probably never follow the rules.

Once the boy had arrived in the Jonin's section he browsed through the Taijutsu styles attempting to do them and failing greatly. However,right at the back he saw a dusty scroll lying in the back : Rejected just like Naruto. He slowly began to pull it out as he coughed from the massive dust it formed from time it had been left there.

'Why don't any of these scrolls work! This one is probably a massive dud aswell!' The boy thought as he was panting from trying so many Taijutsu styles **. Kokatsuna hebi**

(Cunning Snake) was the scroll's name. It seemed to be perfect for the boy. He slowly began to practice it's moves as he moved around dodging the attacks easily and pouncing back.

The boy had found the Taijutsu style that fitted him and would help him beat his Eternal Rival: Sasuke. The blonde-haired boy ran away quickly as he possibly could from the Library scroll in hand. Though the boy had no idea that a certain purple-haired woman was looking with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki eh? A peculiar one indeed." throwing what seemed to be a dango stick behind her. Back to our knucklehead currently running, he was grinning from cheek to cheek daydreaming to himself becoming Hokage. 'Once I learn how to use this Taijutsu style I'm going to become the next Hokage! And everyone will praise me as their Ramen overlord and bring me Ramen gifts!'

As the boy made his way home Naruto began to slowly open the scroll as he saw the regimen as his eyes went flat 'Hmm that actually seems surprisingly easy. But why can't I just learn some Ninjutsu.' However, it would be long before the blond learned any Ninjutsu.

Once the boy arrived in his apartment, he began to walk towards his bedroom looking at the full Training exercise routine. it had consisted of the following:

. 10 laps around your village (triple if it's a small one)

One hundred punches to a tree per day until you can knock one day with 5 or below strikes.

A Plank That Has Been Held Successfully for 5 minutes (Increase time By One Minute Every Month.)

Hiding exercises daily (I would suggest getting someone you know to chase you.)

After all this has been Done 10 minute Rest then repeat until the sun sets.

"Hmph I'm the future Hokage! There's no way I could falter to such simple exercise ahaha!"However Naruto was about to have the greatest shock of his life.

With your diet you are only allowed your favourite food (unless it's healthy) once every 3 months. Your diet will cost of Meat Vegetables and the occasional bread. This is what you'll need in order to grow.

"NO RAMEN! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! HOW WILL I EVER SURVIVEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Naruto sobbed as his tears comically kept flooding.A certain fox was rolling in laughter as the boy sobbed as they got quieter and quieter.

As the boy sadly fell asleep he did not of the future that awaited him.....

"It seems like It's finally time to acquire the Sharingan......You will be mine Itachi" ??? hissed as he began slither forwards with a massive grin. "And very soon I will reach _Perfection......"_


	4. Training,Training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know this may seem weird but this is an AU so in this timeline (Sasuke is 8) Itachi kills the clan at a later time. (It'll happen in the next chapter right at the start.)

The blonde slowly began to wake up as he remembered yesterday.

"Tch, what will I do without my my precious ramen...." Naruto sadly began before smirking silently. "It's all worth it to beat Sasuke-teme! And once I finally beat him,maybe Sakura-chan will finally notice me for the Ninja I am!"

Speaking of the great brooding Uchiha perhaps we should see where he is right now.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!** " A young boy proclaimed as he went through handsigns (quite sloppily) and a fireball flew out of his mouth. An older man shook his head as he began to walk away. "Father wait!" the boy shouted running up to the person now known as his Father.

"I'm disappointed Sasuke, Itachi would've been able to create a fireball much more efficient. I'll be back when you can make an actual fireball and not some stupid spark." Sasuke's father said,not even looking his son face before continuing to walk away.

'Why is it I can never impress him! I'll never be as good as Nii-chan..' Sasuke solemnly thought as he began to practice his Fireball justu.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu! **"****

He shouted angrily producing a puff of smoke. 

The boy began to punch the ground out of rage before his brother snuck up behind him. ' Sasuke,you'll never realize how easy you have it.' He thought as Sasuke turned around and saw his brother staring at him with a smirk. "Ah Itachi Nii-chan! How long were you even there!" "Long enough." Itachi slowly said.

"I was just working on a Taijutsu exercise!" Sasuke embarrassed as his usually plain face gained a pink tone. "Oh? What may it be called,it really does interest me. Infact, perhaps I should tell Oka-san (Mother)..." Itachi slyly began about to say more before Sasuke interrupted."N-nii-chan don't! It wasn't a Taijutsu exercise, I was just irritated that your so much better then me.." The boy admitted as Itachi gave a sad smile.

"Sasuke,I hope you know that while I am good at many things I am jealous of you." Sasuke's eyes slowly widened as he stared at Itachi in disbelief. "You're really jealous of me N-nii-chan!" As the young boy stuttered. "Yes and I'll explain why just sit down."

Sasuke sat down listening intently for what Itachi was about to say. " Now as you know in this cruel world it's kill or be killed. However, whilst you are child you are safe and won't be exposed to the cruelty of the Shinobi world. However, since I was what is classified as a prodigy, I left the academy at the of 7 suddenly being thrown into the Ninja world. I didn't treat my younger years well and wasn't able to experience a normal childhood."

As Itachi finished he said "And that's why I envy you,younger brother..." Just before Itachi left he left he gave Sasuke a forehead tap and playfully running away as Sasuke shouted curses chasing after him.

Getting back to Our Favorite Knucklehead, he was doing pushups before getting ready to leae and begin his daily exercise.

"This is so tiring, Ramen would come in useful at a time like this...." The boy began before slapping himself 'No snap out of it Naruto! You can't eat ramen if you wanna beat Sasuke-teme!' However just as the boy was about to practice his punches he had realized something. "GAH! I DON'T HAVE A DUMMY AAAAAA!" The boy shouted as villagers around the area started shouting back. "Shut up brat!" One of them even said.

"Why don't you shut up stupid teme!" he angrily replied and to his shock they stopped quite quickly.Having produced quite a bit of sweat, Naruto decided to take a shower before going out. Once our formerly stinky,knucklehead had finished he put on his so called 'blinding' orange clothing.

The boy left his house as he began his sprint around village he thought of all the possibilities when he finally beat Sasuke. He knew that if he lost to Sasuke one more time,he'd bury himself. Not like it'd make much of a difference though,most of the village despises him and wishes he would die already.

However, no matter how badly they always beat him, the boy would always come back. He didn't have a real answer to why he healed so quickly. But to him it didn't even matter,all it did was make the villagers see him as even more of demon and 1 extra reason to hate him.

As the boy continued his sprint he'd noticed Sakura timidly walking down the village flower shops, greeting all villagers. Confidently,the boy walked up to Sakura and greeting her himself. "Ah, hey Sakura-chan, what lovely weather we're having." The boy began trying to strike up a conversation with the pink haired girl. 'Grr! What does Naruto-Baka even want this time! I can't even enjoy my weekends without this Baka coming to ruin it!' Inner Sakura thought.

'Maybe if I just ignore this idiot he'll leave me alone.' The pink haired girl thought.Well sadly, she was wrong. "Sakura-chan~ After I finish training, can we go out on a date??" Now when Naruto said this Sakura was shocked,the boy said he'd never need to train in order to become Hokage so why is starting now? 'Hmph, somebody must've smacked some sense into him and told him face to face that you can't become Hokage without training!'

'Sakura-chan is seriously trying to avoid me, maybe I should just get back to training.' The boy thought before going back to his sprint without even a goodbye to Sakura. ' Well that's unusual, that idiot always says goodbye when he's leaving. I shouldn't worry too much though. He's probably doing to make me like him. As if!'

As the boy continued his sprint around the village he thought it'd be a great time to start his new diet by getting the vegetables as the scroll has said was needed. However, the boy had finally begun to realize how unpleasant his situation was. Not only did he get tomatoes thrown at him, the only person who wanted to give him vegetables gave him rotten ones! The boy couldn't just ignore this right? Well surprisingly instead of bursting with anger he calmed himself and continued to run with increasing speed.

As he ran, all he saw was frowns or looks of disgust whilst he continued.He looked up to the skies and saw a falcon. However, this falcon was flying at speeds faster then Naruto could even imagine. For a second, the falcon looked down at the boy with interest before taunting the boy.

Now from what we saw before, Naruto obviously wouldn't have gotten angry by this. You would of been right, however the bird just before leaving decided to take a crap on Naruto's head. "BIRD-TEME! GET BACK HERE YOU ASS!" The boy shouted to skies increasing his pace dramatically but still not enough to catch up to the bird and give it a piece of his mind. Not being the brightest of the bunch, Naruto would've of realized that even if he caught up to the bird he'd still not be able to reach it since it's too high.

As they continued forwards, Naruto had built a sweat having at this point run 12 laps around the whole village with the Falcon egging him on. Soon the falcon began to slow down, as did Naruto, he falcon closed in the place it had originally intended to (Before Naruto interfered with it's plans,) the forbidden forest.

Once they had arrived, Naruto had realized his mistake in chasing the bird over some crap it laid on his head. The forbidden forest, a truly scary place indeed. The boy felt many presences looming over him with thirsty eyes. 'Why is it always me?' the boy asked himself. Now in a normal Naruto prodigy story, you would expect Naruto to either beat up all the monsters,or have somebody save him, unfortunately for our young idiot that was not case.

The boy was practically torn to shreds. Once the monsters had somehow gotten bored of the boy due to his constant healing factor, the falcon walked up to the boy before laughing and falling to the ground. Naruto having had enough of this took the chance and grabbed it with his hands.

"Listen here you stupid bird, if you don't stop, it looks like I'll be having chicken tonight!" Naruto whispered violently. "The bird quickly understanding,began to talk. "Uhh, i'm really sorry for earlier, could you-" The falcon began. "WOAH! YOU CAN TALK BIRD-TEME!" Naruto screamed in shock. "You can understand me?" The falcon replied with mild shock.

After talking with the falcon, Naruto had learned that she was infact a girl, and her name was Ichika. "You're a girl!?! What kind of girl takes a dump on a person's head!" Naruto shouted."All female birds do that, it's just a part of nature you could say? However, since I'll admit I'm impressed with how you managed to (barely) keep up with me ,even though I was going quite slow, I'll give you an offer"

"And what do you have exactly do you have in mind Ichika?" The blonde questioned. " Since I saw you training, I could help with speed and agility. But, you must call me Queen Ichika!" The falcon said pride. 'Hmm, speed and agility training? It doesn't seem so bad now that you mention it. But calling her Queen? I'd rather die!' The boy thought this over.

"Since I'm feeling in a good mood, I'll allow you call to Sensei Ichika. But every single day when the sun rises, meet me right here." The falcon said before flying away not even giving Naruto a chance to decide whether or not to say yes. However, the sun was falling so Naruto decided to head back home to get rest for the academy tomorrow.

As the blonde headed back home,he decided not to sleep on an empty stomach and stole from a store. He only retrieved some meat and vegetables along with some water but it'd be enough to last him a few days.Once he arrived back, he fell flat on the ground to sleep.

Waking up only a few hours later, the boy took a shower and begin to stretch and head to the forbidden forest. Once he arrived, the overconfident falcon was waiting for him there with a smirk as what appeared to be was an obstacle course was behind her. "As you can see I've set up an obstacle course I expect you finish in 30 seconds." 

Naruto's eyes bulged as the obstacle was longer then expected. "ARE YOU INSANE! 30 SECONDS!!" He shouted. "Yes 30 seconds,sometimes I feel like I'm the only intelligent life form around. Also, you will not leave until you do it in 30 seconds." She said as Naruto eyes fell. "Start in your own time blondie." And as soon as she spoke those words he began.

" 1 minute, not good enough." She sighed. " 1 minute 6 seconds, are you even trying?" This continued for 2 more hours as Naruto was nearing 30 seconds each time. " 34 seconds,so close yet so far." Ichika smugly said. Naruto was at this point getting angered as red chakra slowly began to ooze out of him. The boy rushed through all the obstacles in quick speeds. "1-1-19 sec-seconds." Ichika stuttered out in disbelief that the boy did it so fast. "You can go N-naruto, your classes are about to start. 

Running quickly, the boy ran to leave rushing towards the academy at great speeds not wanting to be shouted at Iruka. The boy had made it into class only to not only see Iruka, but a man in a green jumpsuit. The boy stared at the man in awe and at the same time fear. " Caterpillar Brows!?!" Naruto shouted loudly falling backwards on his butt.

" Caterpillar Brows huh? Haven't heard that one before." The man in the green jumpsuit said. The class began to laugh at Naruto as he blushed and walked to his seat. "Now before Naruto decided to enlighten us with his opinion, I wanted to introduce Might Gai, a professional Taijutsu based Shinobi who will be watching over all your Taijutsu matches." Iruka said introducing Gai.

' Taijutsu matches already! I haven't even practiced my fighting yet all I've worked on is speed! However,as long as I have the speed advantage my opponent won't be able to land a hit on me.' Naruto planned wondering who his opponent would be before his eyes meet with Sasuke's.' What's the dobe looking at...' Sasuke thought as all the girls already looked at him with hearts in their eyes. 

Can all of you follow me outside. 

"We've decided the matches based on performance in class so far. For Our First Match, would Sasuke Uchiha And Naruto Uzumaki come up." Gai said. ' Yes a chance to finally show everyone just how good I am!' Naruto thought walking into the arena with a confident swagger whilst Sasuke looked at him analyzing him.' He won't be much of a challenge.' The black haired boy thought.

"You may now begin!" Gai shouted.

But when Gai said that instead of the fight starting the two looked at one another intensely." I'm not gonna be losing today Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed as he began to run,but not in the way you think. He started to run circles around Sasuke hitting him occasionally with a kick or punch. ' What the hell this is a completely different strategy to the one he used last time!' Sasuke thought get hit back and forth by Naruto.

The fight continued like this for a good few minutes until Sasuke realized Naruto had a pattern, every 10 seconds he'd kick him in the leg, and every 30 punch him in the stomach. So with that Sasuke began to count and just as Naruto was about to kick him he caught the kick. ' What the hell he actually caught the kick!' Naruto thought before being swung around and thrown towards a tree.

"That was almost to easy." Sasuke said walking around as girls flocked around him. All but one girl not even looking around to see Naruto. "Damn you.. Sasuke......" Naruto managed to say before everything went black.


	5. The Lesson Of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just read ahead. P.S Uchiha massacre will happen this chapter.

As Sasuke continued to walk away red chakra began to leak out of Naruto as his features became more feral. He grew canines in his teeth something akin to a wolf, as his lines became more noticeable across his face. His hair stood up as he grew orange fur on his skin making him seem even more close in relation to the Nine Tailed Fox, also known as the Kyuubi. His eyes had slits in them, as the calm ocean blue we'd came to know was now a deep furious red.

The black-haired boy seeing this began to run away as fast his little legs could carry him despite him being the feeble age of 8 years old.

Following close behind, was a majority of his fangirls not realizing how idiotic it was to follow him knowing they could get hurt as well. The actual smart ones ran back home , though they did fear what could happen to 'their Sasuke-kun' when Naruto would get his hands, or claws on him.

Might Gai had already gone to the Hokage to get someone to seal the Kyuubi much more. Iruka was following close behind knowing that he would get caught within the crossfire, and wouldn't be able to stop Naruto , since he would just gain more power from the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile, Naruto was being held down by a multitude of Chuunin and Genin ninjas. He roared with as much ferocity as he could yet they kept coming back like cockroaches.

Naruto was slowly beginning to grow a tail as his claws grew even sharper and his canines even larger. He bit one of the Shinobi holding him down giving them a gaping hole inside their arm.

Although from first's glance, it would appear they were overpowering Naruto you'd be wrong as anyone with deceptive eyes would see they were only preventing the Inevitable.

The boy was getting infuriated so with a loud roar they all came flying off the boy as he ran towards the direction of our unfortunate Uchiha.

**The Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was reading a certain book made by his former student peacefully when he heard a large roar in the direction of the academy. He'd put it off thinking it was just his stomach but only a few minutes later Hiruzen found, Might Gai and Iruka in his Office with a grim expression on their faces.

"Hokage-Sama, The Seal has been loosened and the Kyuubi's chakra is taking over Naruto. Right now I would predict from that roar he is a B- threat to the village. However, we must take action immediately." Iruka grimaced.

"Indeed, we have sent Chuunin and Genin yet it would've been better to send Kenjutsu Specialists towards the boy." Might Gai agreed awaiting for The 3rd Hokage's decision.

"This is a terrible situation, send 3 A Ranked Kenjutsu Specialists his way along with 1 S- Kenjutsu Specialist." Hiruzen decided as the two nodded disappearing.

** Back to Sasuke **

Sasuke's pace was increasing with each second as he knew that Naruto wouldn't be held off for long. He heard screams of agony in the far distance as the Uchiha knew Naruto had already taken down each and every single one of them and he was next.

He was choking on his previous words, as he felt truly helpless. What would Itachi do?

Sasuke thought about this before thinking of a plan with his limited jutsu. He knew what to do, although it would require some sacrifice. He told the fangirls following to all transform into him, and they did as he said transforming perfectly.

It kinda creeped him out how they had gotten every point to the bone, but it made sense when they watch him 24/7. 

**"ARRRGGGHHH!"** Shouted the closer voice of Naruto. the boy sounded like he was in the worst pain imaginable. Yelps came from Sasuke's fangirls as five to twelve of them fainted transforming back into their original states. 

'How can they be so utterly useless!' the Uchiha thought as he realized that besides from the fangirls screams and crying, the sound of Naruto had completely disappeared. The village had no trace of Naruto's presence for a few moments. Then in an orange flash he appeared in front of all the Sasukes. 

'How the hell did he appear like that! What tricks is he pulling on me!?!' Sasuke thought with fear and wonder.

 **"REVEAL YOURSELF SASUKE!!!!!!!"** The blonde's voice threw everyone back as Naruto began to defeat all the Sasuke transformations like flies. The Kyuubi Naruto was going to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't think of him as not someone below him,or equal to him, but as his higher-up to be treated with respect. The numbers of the Sasuke transformations began to decrease as Naruto instantly finished them all with a punch or kick.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto watched on with fear on what he had became. Whilst all he could hear was the mocking laughter of the Nine Tailed Bijuu. "Please....please.... stop...." Naruto pleaded. He wanted to beat Sasuke but not like this. Even the bottom of the barrel scum deserved a second chance. "Stop....please.." Naruto pleaded once more only to be met with more laughter.

 **"Didn't you want to beat Sasuke? That's exactly what I'm helping you do Gaki, sit back and enjoy the show."**??? said, as Naruto still hadn't identified this _monster_.

"I didn't want to win like this! I didn't want to cause everyone so much grief and agony. I didn't want to beat Sasuke this way. I wanted to beat him, fair and square. I don't want this anymore... Stop it!" Naruto shouted with anger.

 **"You are winning fair and Square Gaki! You're using everything in your arsenal. Now watch as Sasuke grovels and praises you as a deity."**??? said as Naruto grew even more infuriated.

"Listen here you damn teme! You're MY body so you have no right to say what I can and can't do! Infact I command that you stop doing this right now. Leave me and my body ALONE!" Naruto shouted as the Kyuubi's hold on Naruto began to loosen. "Listen, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It's just that I need you to understand that you can't control my body like this. It's just not right. Maybe one day, when we both grow and change, we could become friends." The blonde said this as a tear dropped from his right eye.

The Kyuubi unbeknownst to Naruto had a tear fall from it's right eye as well. ' **Maybe Gaki, Maybe.'** The Kitsune thought as it loosened it's grip on Naruto completely, as he disappeared.

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

As they kept running Naruto stopped in his tracks. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he slowly lost his Canines, his cheek marks became less noticeable and the fur on him disappeared. Just then The Hokage appeared beside Naruto. He then fell down to his knees.

 _ **-Play Anguish Of The Quirkless-**_

"I'm sorry..." he muttered as the tears slowly began to increase.

Hiruzen didn't hear. " What did you say Naruto?" politely requesting for the boy to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry! I'm sorry Jiji and everyone in the village that I caused you all so much trouble... I am sorry!" His tears came in full force as he was crying his eyes out as Jiji bent down to meet the boy Ocean blue eyes.

"I....forgive you Naruto." As the Hokage hugged Naruto as the boy kept crying all over Hiruzen's robes. He cried, and cried as the tears didn't stop. No matter how hard the boy tried to forgive himself he just couldn't. He sobbed as it was slowly becoming late. Hiruzen took the tearful child back home to his solemn apartment leaving him their to go back to his duties.

Ichika came flying through the boy's apartment half an hour later only to see his eyes empty and hollow and him sitting on the ground. Ichika saw the boy and couldn't help but tearing up. "A-am I a _monster_ , Ichika?" Naruto asked slowly, turning around to face the falcon. "Naruto. Despite us only knowing each other for the shortest time, you are the opposite of a monster. You can achieve anything you put your body and soul into." Ichika said answering the boy's question.

She caressed Naruto's cheek with her feather as the boy gently fell asleep.

_**-End Soundtrack-** _

**Naruto's Dream  
**

Rampage. That was all Naruto saw when the Kyuubi had taken over his body. If only he could've been stronger, and not so weak that he had to turn into such a monster. He truly was what the villagers said. All of a sudden, the boy began to fall down a dark abyss. His abilities were gone and he couldn't do anything to stop himself.

Before he could sink to the very bottom,he began to go upwards at an alarming rate landing on bare grass. He saw two figures staring down at him, although he could not see there faces and only their lips.

The first one he saw had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals He was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with a kanji which the boy could not read.

The next one he saw was a fair-skinned and slender woman of feminine build and the common Uzumaki red hair. Her hair was straight and reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. 

The man began to speak, "Naruto.....You have to forgive yourself before asking for others forgiveness. If-" he was cut off as Naruto began to speak. 

" _How_ can you expect to forgive myself! You have no idea what pain I've been going through do you!?!" The boy angrily replied

The woman began "Naru-"  
  
" **NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MY** **PAIN!** " Naruto roared as tears began to leak from his ocean eyes.  
  
"None of you....understand the pain I've been going through ever since I was able to walk. I may be a feeble 8 year old, but I've went through things unable to be imagined by someone my age!" Naruto cried as he began to let out all of his pains as the two's lips curled up as he became even more irritated and let out his deepest pains. He went on about how no matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat his eternal rival.

"HOW CAN YOU BOTH BE SMILING WHEN I'M IT ALL OUT!" The blonde was deeply angered by this as he got a swift reply expecting them to take at least a minute to think of a response.  
  
"It's because the more you keep it in, the more it hurts when it eventually all comes out." They said in unison as the two figures turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait you temes! I still have one last question!" Naruto ran after them, but whenever they were in his reach they got even further.

**The Real World**

Naruto woke up early seeing Ichika waiting for him with a raised eyebrow. 

**A/N: Sorry for the major interruption,but I'll be adding Honorifics from this point on so yeah.**

"Naruto-san are you okay? You were moving quite wildly whilst you were asleep." Ichika questioned as Naruto sweat dropped seeing as he was doing a lot of actions in that dream. 'Ichika-sama's gonna think that I was having nightmares...which I was but it's best to not worry her anymore then she already is.' Naruto thought.

"Yeah...I was just having a dream about training to become Hokage and eating ramen! I'm fine Ichika-sama." The jinchuuriki began rambling on to make excuses as Ichika was having second thoughts but decided it was for the best not to question him.

"Anyways, what kinda of training will we be doing!" Naruto asked as Ichika ushered Naruto to follow him which he did. It was really early in the village so he didn't really see a single sight of Shinobi or villager around. When they arrived at this new place Naruto wondered why they were here instead of the forbidden forest.

"Why are we here?" The blonde questioned,seeing lots of worn-down ninja weapons and clothing. He stared with fascination as Ichika replied with the most smug grin possible.

"This shop closed long ago, meaning no one or anything comes here. Many people infact don't come here due to the suspicion that it was haunted, which it isn't so don't worry." Ichika finished as Naruto looked on with a relieved look."Today to increase not only your strength but speed in the process, you'll be getting training weights from there and wearing them only a daily basis from morning till nighttime. And if you truly want to be Hokage I'd suggest wearing them whilst you sleep and eat, but never when you shower, since they'll get rusty." Naruto nodded knowing his plan for next few months.

The two entered the shop as they heard a tiny shuffle to their left."Keep on guard Naruto-san, this could be your first challenge. It could be the most terrifying beast imaginable." Ichika said as Naruto began thinking of plans 'What Ichika-sama said is true, I need to be on guard, though I need to get a weapon to defend myself, preferably a Kunai and Shuriken since I've used those weapons before.' Naruto rolled to the right of the old store as he picked up the nearest thing to him which appeared to be a sharp piece of stone.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted as he could hear tiny laughs closeby. Naruto surprisingly changed moods and sloppily threw it towards the sound but it appeared to not even hit.But, there was quick scattering to the side as Ichika dived towards it picking up the creature which appeared to be quite small.

The creature had horned ears and dark eyes. It stood at 2 feet tall on all fours, along with a masculine build appearing quite strong. It's fur was colored light blue along with the occasional purple along with a yellow mane. It had a large tail on it's back and appeared to have training weight on. If you looked closely you may have seen a faint blush on Ichika's face, although that could just imagination.

"Uhhh.... hello? My name is Kitsa? And if you couldn't tell I'm a male." The creature now identified as Kitsa said as Ichika dropped him on the ground. "Ow that really hurt! What the hell was that for!" Kitsa angrily said as Ichika blush still there said.

"Of course w-we knew you were a boy Idiot!" Ichika stuttered as Naruto began to chuckle earning a slap from Ichika sending him flying across the broken down store. 'Jeez, who knew Ichika-san was a tsundere. But that Kitsa guy looks so strong maybe he can give me the strength training I need, the workout the Taijutsu scroll provided hasn't really been working out.' Naruto thinks getting shudders remembering how he couldn't eat ramen.

"Hey Kista-san! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon-to-be Hokage! And my falcon friend is Ichika-Sama!" Naruto finished as Kitsa grinned back at Naruto with a massive smile holding out his paw.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-San! Sorry for scaring you and Ichika, I heard your previous conversation about training and how you need training weights. I've lived in this store most of my life and know where the light,medium and heavy training weights for each part of the body are." Kitsa said as Naruto smiled.

"I'd love that! Though... If you wouldn't mind would you be able to give me some strength training! You look really strong so I'd appreciate it more then anything, seeing as Ichika-san is only good for spe-" Naruto didn't finish as Ichika became to scratch and peck the boy.

"I'm not just good for speed you moron! I'm also good for stealth too!" Ichika angrily said not liking to get underestimated. "Anyways, I'd like to ask for the light training weights for Naruto since any higher would stunt his growth although he is shorter then normal for his age." Ichika finished off as Naruto began to charge at the falcon who was far too high for the boy to reach.

"I am not short!"Naruto shouted trying to land a blow on the smug Ichika as Kista watched with a facepalm. 'The idea of being able to interact with these two.... sounds kinda cool. I guess training Naruto does sound fun, though he does seem a bit of the knucklehead type. But, me and Ichi-chan will beat it out of him.' 

**"So...I hear you want strength training."** Kitsa said with a ferocious glare as Naruto began to shrink back.

"Kitsa-san?" Naruto questioned shrinking back even more as the furred creature got closer to the boy 'I can't wait to see this unfold...' Ichika thought seeing the usually confident boy begin to run away. "HELP ME!!!" The blonde screamed as he was beginning to get pulled back by the animal.

"Sorry N a r u t o. _**I am only good for speed right?"**_ Ichika finished as Naruto looked at the falcon with an angry look as Ichika began to fly away waving Naruto a casual goodbye. " **Even the Sage Of Six Paths won't help you now....."** Kitsa began as the Jinchuuriki's screams could be heard throughout the whole Village.

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto bruised and scratched left the Store with his not noticeable training weights still on. Luckily, since he looked beaten up he just had to fake being hurt (which he was, though it didn't hurt enough for him to make a face) for the idiotic villagers to leave him alone. However, things drastically changed when he reached the academy.

When the boy entered the grounds he instantly had two Genin on his tail walking close behind him with seals in each hand. He also smelt an Anbu,from scent is the Hokage's and not the other guy(Danzo). Once he enetered class, he had found that Iruka had been replaced by someone different altogether by a Jonin from his clothing.

"Hello, everyone. I will be your new sensei until we can confirm.... the situation in this classroom has been tamed." The Jonin finished, looking directly at Naruto who took his sit. "Now then, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves. I'll start. I am Nazan Takeha. I like, my Genin students and Katsudon. My goal is to become the best Shinobi I can,I dislike, people who don't realize their limits and the Nine Tailed Fox for killing my Brother." looking at Naruto when saying the last part.

3 minutes later they were nearing Naruto. 

"I am Uchiha Sasuke,I like tomatoes and my family. My goal is to beat Itachi and make my Father proud, I dislike _Naruto Uzumaki._ " The boy finished off as Naruto felt the pressure when it was him next. However, the yells of 'Sasuke-kun!' didn't help at all.

"Well...I am Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto began before hearing Boos coming from a majority of the class.'It's understandable why they're booing me.' Naruto thought as Nazan calmed them down.

"Don't boo whilst he's saying his introduction. _Though it is fine to do when he's done..._ " The shinobi said but Naruto not hearing the last part thanked him.

"I understand why you all hate me. You have every right to hate me with all your heart, but thanks for allowing me to finish what I was saying. I am..Naruto Uzumaki. I like,ramen and my little amount of friends. I dislike being underestimated.My goal is.... well I actually have two goals. My first goal is to get forgiveness for what I did. What I did was wrong and I can only pray to the Sage Of Six Paths you all forgive me one day. My Main Goal however, is to become Hokage to protect those close to me and the village." Naruto finished as everyone was silent for a moment

Then came laughter.

"The day you become Hokage dobe, is the day everyone leaves the Village." Sasuke said as everyone laughed even more, with Sasuke's crowd backing him up. Naruto sank back into his seat as a dark blue-haired girl felt terrible at the sight.

"Naruto-kun....." she muttered as it continued like this for 5 whole minutes with even Nazan joining in on the fun. Naruto kept getting angrier and angrier nearly in his breaking point until.

"Nice Joke about becoming Hokage Naruto! You're the village _clown_ not Hokage!" Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder before talking to his friends.

" **I WASN'T JOKING!"** Naruto shouted with red chakra flaring off of him. In an instant, the two Genin jumped upon him using seals that knocked him out Immediately, as they left the class before saying sorry disappearing with Naruto's unconscious body. The class was silent before breaking into whispers about the blond.

**After The Academy(With Sasuke)**

'What the hell is that dobe?' The Uchiha thought nearing his compound. Sasuke had spent so long thinking about what and who Naruto truly was. Sasuke tried to anger Naruto by saying he disliked Naruto, and make him unleash what thing he was hiding from everyone else. Sasuke would do everything in his power to find out Naruto Uzumaki's ,if that was even his real name, secrets.

His flock of fangirls thankfully had dispersed and they had all gone home to their respective parents. Sasuke didn't really care for any girls at the age he was currently. He wasn't interested in boys either, so don't get him mixed up. For some reason he was found attractive by the opposite sex. Hell, even a few from the same sex have asked him out though he did not accept.

Getting off topic, Sasuke continued walking towards the compound, it was silent. The Uchihas are the silent type, but where are the kids and children? This confused Sasuke but he just thought they were all out of the compound, as they occasionally are. What sight was next could only be described as brutal.

He saw gaping holes inside **children.** Who could be so cruel as to do this? 'Father and Mother!' Sasuke thought running through the cool red liquid as it stuck to his shoe cause him to slip. He knew that what he was doing was wrong by not respecting his fallen clan members but it was necessary.

From the distance, a certain masked man was watching Sasuke run towards the direction of his parents. His right eye flashed showing the infamous Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sasuke ran faster then he did even when Naruto was chasing him. What he saw next he'd never forget. There he saw his parents breathe their final breath. They Uttered 3 words whilst looking at the boy. "We Love You." as the Identified killer stabbed both of his parents through the heart.

"Big Brother?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. It was horrifying. Sasuke didn't have words to describe the pure sadness and anger he felt. Itachi glared at him as he was about to leave. "Why Itachi?" Sasuke said this as Itachi was kind of shocked that Sasuke didn't add any honorifics.

"To test my abilities." Itachi said as he began to activate his Sharingan whilst the orphaned Uchiha was in disbelief. "You're not even worth my time to kill. Even those children half your age were worth more time then you" Itachi cast the 'Tsukuyomi' genjutsu on Sasuke forcing him to relive this nightmare.

Whilst this occured, someone with dark hair could be seen taking the eyes of the Uchiha who had used the Sharingan. He had a devilish grin on his face as the screen faded to black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,sorry,sorry for taking such a long break. This chapter was bit angst but I hope you'll forgib me.weekly updates will be happening from onwards so yeah! Have a great day.


	6. Who The Hell Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost my data twice.... sorry if this a bit late/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to Canon, thanks for everyone staying with me even though I went on a hiatus. My MHA story will be getting Updates every 2 weeks and it's next chapter will be 15th January.
> 
> I have a surprise for everyone at the end which I spent sometime on.

**4 Years Later**

We see a boy behind the Hokage's Office. How'd he even gotten there, was a question that could not be answered. He had sapphire blue eyes which could be a genjutsu (though a low ranking one) in it's own right. He had blond hair which's style looked something akin to a pineapple.

He wore slim black trousers which latched onto his body like a glove and a turtleneck tracksuit top which was mainly Black though it had slight of Red and Orange alongside with it. Underneath he wore an orange shirt which had the Uzumaki symbol on it. He seemed imposing, yet at the same time welcoming. He wore light green goggles as well. This was Uzumaki Naruto. Standing proud at 4 feet and 11 inches.

Near him there were 2 animals which could be called strong in their own right. The first one had hazelnut-brown feathers which faded into a deep midnight black. It's beak was sharp like a kunai and was the color yellow. This identified bird had viridescent eyes. This was Ichika.

Last, but certainly not least was a creature who had horned ears and dark eyes. It stood at 3 feet tall on all fours, along with a masculine build appearing quite strong. It's fur was colored light blue along with the occasional purple along with a yellow mane. It had a large tail on it's back and appeared to have heavy training weights on too. This was some people's favorite animal, Kitsa.

The boy was currently beating down on a tree with a kunai as he began to do some handsigns: Snake,Ram,Boar,Horse and Bird before clapping his hands together. **"Fuuton: Gale Palm!"** The boy ran forwards palm exposed as the tree's bark flew in the air. Yet it still stood tall. Naruto had been amazed that his signature jutsu was practically useless against this tree.

He began to do Handsigns once more: Tiger,Ox- The blond was sadly cut off by Ichika who berated him. "What the hell are you doing Moron! You're using a jutsu you can't even use on an average level!" She pecked his head as Naruto ran away whilst the female falcon chased after him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy protested but Ichika didn't care to listen. "Ichika-san! I just really wanted to destroy that tree!" Naruto tried to explain once more only to be met with a peck in the eye. Kitsa's laughs could be heard as Naruto looked at him with a death glare as he continued his sprint.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, but stop using reckless jutsu!" Ichika said. "However, your Genin test is close approaching so I'd suggest working on your 3 basic jutsu. You've mastered both the Transformation and Substition Jutsu but still have to work on the clone jutsu." Ichika said this as Naruto's mood swung round as he slumped.

"Yes Ichika......" Naruto began to once more. Snake,Ram and Tiger. **"Bushin Jutsu!"** Naruto proclaimed as he managed to produce four clones. The first of the four came out as a complete white limp flop, but the second,third and fourth seemed to have a disability or general problems. No offense, to anyone who has those of course.

Naruto continued this for 30 minutes progressing to 1 'okay' clones, though academy requirement was 4. Ichika shook her head, as Kitsa laughed quite a bit at the boy's struggles. It was supposed to motivate him, but all did was distract him and infuriate him heavily.

**At The Academy**

Naruto over the 4 years, had managed to gain back the trust he had lost. It was 7am, 30 minutes until the Academy began but yet Iruka saw Naruto entering the classroom. "Hey Naruto, reason why you're here so early?" Iruka questioned the boy seeing as Naruto was infact almost always late, not early.

"Well Iruka-Sensei, I came here to ask. You know about how I'm terrible with Genjutsu right? I was wondering if I'd ever be able to pass with only 3 clones and not 4?" Naruto asked this with the most innocent face he could pull, though Iruka did sigh. He knew about the fox sealed inside of Naruto, yet there were no special exceptions given. Even if they saved Iruka's life, which Naruto didn't.

"I can't show any blatant favoritism since In the true Shinobi world there is no favoritism." Iruka finished with a sigh as Naruto sat down in his seat worrying about the upcoming test. He didn't really have to worry about the Ninjutsu or Taijutsu compartment since Naruto is Decent/Good at those ones. The Genjutsu department, where the clone jutsu lies.

Soon enough, everyone in class came filing in as Sasuke took a seat next him whilst they glared at each other.Then Sakura and Ino came in what could on be described as a mess.

"I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN BILLBOARD FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted as she rushed to sit next Sasuke but Sakura shoving her out of the way .

"SHUT IT INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Sakura replied as they clashed against each other. Naruto jumped on the table him and Sasuke were at and began to stare intently at the Uchiha survivor. 'What the hell is this dobe looking at?' Sasuke looked back at Naruto as Sakura said something the boy couldn't hear.

Then, a boy infront Naruto accidentally pushed Naruto towards Sasuke with his elbow. He turned around to say 'Sorry' but it was too late. They had kissed. They instantly stopped as their faces went green.

" **NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS WAS MEANT TO BE ME!"** A hoard of fangirls leaped ontop the boy as he was victim to all their vicious attacks. The boy was punched,kicked, scratched and even bitten by them. He came out a bloody plup as went to sit down at the back of classroom as he head fell down to the table.

"As you all know, today is the day you all take the test to deicde whether you're truly allowed to be a Genin or not. If you fail, I'm afraid you'll have to try next year. There should be no goofing around, especially you Naruto." Iruka finished as some of Naruto's classmates chuckled at the boy.

"First up is the Substition Jutsu, where Mizuki-Sensei will be throwing a punch a you. But he will be holding back so don't worry in the slightest. With all of this out of the way, you can follow me outside. " Iruka stood up from his seat as everyone followed most people shoving Naruto out the way to get closer to the front.

**5 Minutes Later**

Upon arriving at the Academy Training Grounds, Mizuki greeted them all with a smile. "In this part of the test, Iruka should have already explained it to you inside of class. We'll be going through everyone through Alphabetical order. With that first up, is Aburame Shino." Mizuki called up the overweight boy (though no one would say that to his face) to begin.

Mizuki threw a punch which did infact hit Shino though he'd substitued out of the way before the full force could hit him as there was a tiny drop of blood on his forehead. "C+. That was decent Shino, though your dog and snake handsigns could use some work." Iruka write it down on a piece of paper as the next person was called up.

Naruto hadn't really been paying attention on the others but mainly paid attention to Hinata, who'd scored a B, Shikamaru who'd gotten D+ though Iruka knew he wasn't trying so on his second attempt got an A. It'd finally landed on Sasuke after a while and only then did Naruto check to his self-proclaimed Rival

"Next up, is the anticipated Uchiha Sasuke." The last Uchiha came walking up as his fangirls swooned and some even fainting at the sight of the boy.

Mizuki didn't hold back on the other students as much as he did with Sasuke and surprisingly the boy flew the handsigns before substituting behind Mizuki with a kunai pointed to his back. "That was great Sasuke, I really don't have many flaws to pick out on this one, so it'll be an A+ for me." Iruka said this as Sasuke smirked at Naruto. 

'That teme. It's time to show this village what I'm made of!' Naruto thought as before Mizuki could even call him up the boy he walked up to face the Chuunin Instructor. "Looks like you're a confident one. Let's see if you dodge this!" Mizuki didn't hold back wanting to injure Naruto as much as possible but the boy flew through every handsign perfectly, substituting just before Mizuki truly hit him slightly grazing his nose.

"Nice one, Naruto. You done pretty well. A-." Iruka said this as Naruto gritted his teeth that he couldn't get a perfect score like Sasuke.'What a dobe, though I was hoping to him get pummelled into the ground. He proves to be stronger then expected, though I'll always be ahead." Sasuke thought as Ino went up next scoring a B+. She was disappointed as Sakura had gotten an A but atleast she'd gotten a great score.

They'd finally reached the end, of the first part. Iruka said something about following him which Naruto did. The thing was Naruto didn't know what test it was! He was sweating since as, Ino had to go to the Nurse's office because she did take some Damage the blonde was going up first. Naruto was confused as Iruka called him up.

Naruto thinking it was the transformation done the multitude of handsigns, however it was a female version of Naruto which showed up. and it didn't have any clothes on and was only covered by mist! Iruka was sent back flying from the blood loss in his nose before Naruto started laughing at him. "Shishi. It's personally made by me! **Sexy Jutsu**!" Naruto said this as he transformed back to his original state.

Iruka began shouting at Naruto using his personal favorite **Big Head Jutsu**. The poor boy, was a tiny bit lucky since it was the Henge test but only scored a D. Most,infact everyone transformed into Iruka-Sensei. 'How Original....' Many Students had scored the same as last time, except for Shino surprisingly getting an A+. 

The for the clone test, in order to become a Genin Naruto needed to get a B+, which the boy thought he could not do. The boy was too worried to even think about 'Sasuke-Teme!' or even Sakura. He knew that all the people he was even worried about, would pass the test anyways. He was more worried that he'd have to redo the whole year with kids a year younger then him!

"Naruto, your next" Iruka snapped the boy out of it as Naruto saw his grim expression. Iruka knew how bad the boy was at genjutsu. 'I believe in you Naruto, just like you should believe in yourself, though I'd never say this out loud.... You are my favorite student albeit your tendencies.' Iruka thought as he saw Naruto going through the signs.

His hands were clammy only making it more difficult for the boy,and he was shaking. " **Bushin Jutsu!!!"** Naruto yelled as he produced 2 Successful clones, the next one was still stable but had red hair and blue skin! The last was a complete and utter failure! Iruka looked down on the ground shaking his head in disappointment.

"C-." These words rang in the boy's head. We could see Sasuke smirking in the background at Naruto's misfortune.' That dobe wasn't even going to pass, I don't even know why I worried.'

**After The Academy**

We see Naruto staring at the sign to see if he was approved at becoming a Genin,the crowd around him slowly dispersing as he fell to his knees.The boy sat on the familiar swing.

"Who's That mommy?"

"Just ignore him sweetie..." 

The boy felt crestfallen. Mizuki-sensei came approaching him with a faked smile."Hey Naruto, I'm sorry you didn't make to becoming a genin...." Mizuki began. 

"It's fine Mizuki-Sensei, it's only my fault." Naruto said looking at the the Chuunin with the widest smile, he could pull with how he was currently. It just looked like a tiny smile. 'Does this brat really think I care for him! I just need it to play it off for Orochimaru-san.' Mizuki had evil intent.

"Well... there is another way to become a Genin." Mizuki began as Naruto leapt up in joy.

"Really!? What is it!" Naruto eagerly said as Mizuki faked laughing at the boy's antics.'There's finally another way to redeem myself! And then Sasuke-Teme will be in the biggest shock of his life!' Naruto thought as he was determined to become a Genin and prove everyone who threw him aside wrong.

"Well.... you just have to steal the forbidden scroll and give it to me." Mizuki said as Naruto thought this over before nodding. 'Guess that's easy enough though why wouldn't have the Hokage already told me........' Naruto thought with confusement as the Hokage had taught him most he knew about the Shinobi world.

"Alright... Will do Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruto headed off to the Hokage's office as Mizuki grinned at him. The boy ran on his sprint, but had given Kitsa and Ichika a note telling them that he was just going to do an extra test. Mizuki-Sensei wanted nobody to know and Naruto respected his personal preferences. Albeit, he didn't like them of course.

**The Hokage's Office**

It was getting dark and the Hokage had gone for a 30 minute nap. This was when Naruto snuck inside, as not even the Anbu are around when the Hokage is sleeping. The boy, was nimble like a mouse and quite as a predator stalking his prey. Naruto grabbed the Scroll Of Seals (Forbidden Scroll) and went to the nearby woods with it.

'Mizuki did say to wait here. But maybe, learning one jutsu to ensure I pass, would be great! Plus I'll have a new jutsu at my disposal.' Naruto thought as he opened the Scroll and focusing on the first thing he saw which was called **Kage Bushin Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** Naruto read it's details with awe but only made it halfway to decide that he had to learn it.

Meanwhile, Back in the Hokage's Office Iruka entered seeing Naruto with the scroll before. So much for being cautious. "Hokage-Sama, I need you to wake up this instant it's of the utmost urgency!" Iruka said shaking the Sandaime waking him up though with great anger.

"Iruka, this better be import-" The hokage was cut off by Iruka who bluntly shouted out,

"Naruto has stolen the Scroll Of Seals! Please send me after him,the other Shinobi will be too rough. Plus, I know Naruto well enough to know he wouldn't steal it without any reason."Iruka finished out of breath as the Hokage was shocked at this turn of events, as he'd had little sleep today. The fact Naruto, who was at most for now, High Genin Level be able to get past his securities was worrying. 

"I see, Iruka, if this were any other shinobi I would send Chunin and Jounin alike. However, seeing Naruto's unfavorable situation from the day he was born, I think it'd be best to send one of the people who genuinely cares for him. As Naruto Uzumaki. I trust you can bring back the scroll before anyone else can get their hands on it." The Sandaime Hokage said as Iruka nodded in response using a **Shushin Jutsu** to leave.

'I had heard Naruto failed his exams, but he has plenty of jutsu in his arsenal from what I've seen. It makes me worry why he would even consider doing this. I can only hope he doesn't get a jutsu that kills him.' Hiruzen thought thinking of what could cause this. It seemed like there was a clear traitor in the village, as Naruto wouldn't have done this without reason.

**With Naruto**

"...dammit....I'm so god damn tired after only 1 hour?" Naruto said out of breath covered in scratches and grime. 'Of all jutsus to choose.. I had to choose the **Kage Bushin** _(Shadow Clone)_ Jutsu! I could've chose to make a massive fireball to outdo Sasuke-Teme and get Sakura-Chan's~ love!' Naruto imagined he was sitting on a throne made out ramen with Sakura swooning over him, along with Sasuke being his butler and serving him ramen.

You see despite being considered 'Stronger', Naruto still couldn't help but dream of all the things he loves. However, these past few years have been quite depriving without his precious ramen! Ichika and Kitsa were monsters....as of recently, for 'training purposes' (which in the boy's opinion sounded like a load of crap) he'd had to limit his ramen addiction to every 4 months.

**Flashback 3 months earlier.**

"So what training are we doing today Kitsa!" Naruto excitedly asked with a grin. Ichika sadly (gladly for Naruto,) had to go meet up with a relative so she couldn't train today

"We have something great planned today, however there's one thing I'd like to get out of the way...." Kitsa said with a devil-like smile. Whenever someone had a grin like that, you should know they either planned to kill you, or do something which would shatter your whole life as you know it. "Ichika has noticed that you've been sneaking in ramen as of lately." Kitsa said walking around Naruto eerily.

'Ichika really threw me under the bus! Why oohh why.... I just wanted the limited edition Nindo ramen and it was going to go out of stock in a week. Plus, Sasuke-Teme, had brought it to school just to shove it into my face! How could I not get it!?! I could care less if I'm not allowed to eat ramen! Nothing will keep me away from the love of my life!' Naruto thought as Kitsa seemed to read his mind. 

"You don't care eh? Well see if I care when you're training. Oh and by the way, Ramen days can only happen every 4 months, with that out of the way however! Let's begin **'Training'** Naruto-san!" Kitsa said with a smile as Naruto looked mortified at what this evil creature, no Demon! had done this to him, future Hokage of the Konoha!

"You're joking right? Every 4 months? You have to be joking me!" Naruto said in disbelief as he was trembling at his feet falling down to his knees to meet Kitsa's face. Kitsa smiled similarly to an pale-skinned Root Anbu member.

"Nope, Ninja's Fools is still months away." Kitsa said as Naruto began to cry fake tears with Kitsa slapping him on the head for trying to pretend to get time cut off.

"WHY HAS KAMI HAVE TO HATE ME OH SO MUCH! MY SWEET PRECIOUS RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted to the Skies as his Original time had been quadrupled. His pleads could be heard throughout the village, as Sasuke just shaked his head 'Why am I even thinking of that dobe.'

**Flashback End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Thank you so much for reading this chapter! As you know this Naruto is stronger then canon. If we going to measure Naruto's current power level he'd be at 115 whereas his canon counterpart would be at 75. Sasuke in this story would be at 135 since he has more of a competition with Naruto. I'd like to showcase with great pride Naruto's skillset! Next time you see this will probably be at the end when we going into Shippuden.
> 
> Naruto's Current Jutsu List:
> 
> Kage Bushin Jutsu(Average)Jutsu Rank:A-  
> Substition Jutsu(Nearly Mastered)Jutsu Rank:E  
> Henge(Mastered) Jutsu Rank:E  
> Wind Release: Gale Palm/Wind Style: Gale Fist (Nearly Mastered)Jutsu Rank:C-  
> Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Below Average)Jutsu Rank:B  
> Lightning Release: Racing Shuriken (Nearly Mastered)Jutsu Rank:C-  
> Lightning Release: Stream (Average)Jutsu Rank:C  
> Earth Release: Flying Thrown Rocks (Still Learning)Jutsu Rank: D+  
> Sexy Jutsu(Mastered) Jutsu Rank:S+
> 
> Current Collaboration Jutsu:  
> None.
> 
> Current Weapons:
> 
> Shuriken (Mastery: D+)  
> Kunai (Mastery:C)  
> Paper Bomb (Mastery:C-)  
> Bo-Staff (Mastery: D-)  
> Explosive Tags (Mastery:B-)  
> Ninja Wire (Mastery: C+)
> 
> Current Taijutsu Style:
> 
> Cunning Snake (Below Average) 
> 
> Dojutsu:  
> None
> 
> Kekkei Genkai:  
> ??? (Dormant)
> 
> Overall Rank In Power:  
> C+
> 
> Tactical Skills/Strategies(F to S):  
> B-  
> Sasuke's Skillset will be coming next! So watch out. Also I won't do Kakashi or Hiruzen's jutsu as they know so many jutsu.
> 
> Also sorry for the chapter's abrupt ending, focusing on another story but next chapter will be on the bell test and Naruto's skills put to the test I guess.


End file.
